When I Grow Up
by Angel622020
Summary: Almost ten years after the series ending, they meet again in an interesting way.
1. Almost Ten Years Later

She could not believe it; here she was one of the FBI's top agents and she was now undercover in Las Vegas. It was not that she did not want the job; it was more what the job involved her to do. She was to become the newest member of the Burlesque show, Pussycat Dolls. If that was not scary enough, she had to have training on the art of being a burlesque girl and wear the lingerie the other girls wore.

There had been numerous threatening emails, calls and letters to the girls over the past month. Their manager had finally had enough, and after the police saying there was nothing they could do, the FBI was brought in. Veronica was the only one that fit the 'Pussycat Doll' image. What she would give to be a fifty-year-old overweight woman right about now.

It had been decided that for the shows in which Veronica would involved, they would wear masks that covered over their eyes, like the ones worn at a Masquerade Ball. The up to all of this, no one would recognise her.

It had been almost ten years since she had interned for the FBI; almost ten years since she had accepted a job from them, almost ten years since she had pushed the only man she ever loved out of her life. As they say, life goes on and Veronica did what she does best; bury everything deep down.

With her training over, ending in more bruises then anything, she was ready for her first official show with the girls. There would be other agents in the audience and it's near by casino, everyone coming to see the show would have to show some form of id. If it were anyone who came, they would know who it was.

"Are you nervous?" One of the girls asked, she could not remember her name.

"More than a little." Veronica replied as she began deep breaths.

"Try not to think about everyone watching you, sometimes it helps. Apparently we have a bachelor's party here tonight, that's always interesting." The young girl said.

"Well here goes nothing." Veronica said as she heard the intro music playing.

She walked out with the girls and began the show with them. After ten minutes, the nerves mostly disappeared. She realised no one could tell who she was; it made it even more fun. Living a dream, many girls would love.

* * *

There wasn't a day that went by, that Logan did not think of his dear Veronica. It had been almost ten years since she had left his life completely. He would hear things every now and then from Wallace, Mac or Weevil. She seemed to love her job and was happy. Therefore, he moved on with his life and was happy for her even if it broke his heart.

There was no special girl in his life; he would never let them get close enough to him. The minute one of them became clingy, wanting to spend the night; he never saw them again. It wasn't that he was afraid of women or love; it was his heart belonged to someone else, if that meant he would die a lonely old man, then so be it.

He was currently writing his third screenplay for the movie company he worked for. It seemed he had a knack for writing, especially scripts. He had so far written three very well known and loved movies, though he doesn't like to brag about them. That's what his father did and was not something he would be doing.

It had been a month ago when he received a call from his old friend Dick Casablancas. Dick had made it big a few years beforehand in real estate, something he must have inherited from his own father but he was actually honest where his father was not. Dick had called to say he was getting married and wanted Logan to be his best man. Of course, Logan said yes and Dick gave him the requirements of his bachelor's party.

Which is why they were currently sitting at a VIP table watching the Pussycat Dolls show? Dick had loved them for as long as Logan could remember, so it was the right choice for the party. Logan sat there nursing his beer, as they other members of the party hollered at the girls. Logan watched as he had a sip of his beer, he noticed one of the girls was not quite right, missing that certain something the other girls seemed to have. She did not seem to fit as well as the others. Her blond hair cascading over her shoulders, the little clothes she wore hugged her curves perfectly; if he did not know any better, he would swear it was Veronica.

He watched her for a few more minutes before saying something to Dick and asking what he thought. Dick was not sure either, there was only one-way to find out.

"Ronnie, hey Ronnie?" Dick yelled out over the rest of the hollering crowd.

The blond-haired girl turned in their direction, her eyes giving them a death glare. He knew then it was her, and made it his mission to find out what was going on. Why was she one of the Pussycat Dolls? It did not scream Veronica's dream job, but she seemed to be having fun and when she noticed him, she smiled softly before blushing slightly. Man, that girl could always make his knees weak.

**A/N:** _No beta for this so all mistakes are my own. An idea that came to me today, not sure if I like it though. Do you think I should continue? Any ideas on what should happen next? Let me know by reviewing, the feedback I recieve is like a drug to me. Can't ever get enough. _


	2. So How's Life?

The show finished twenty minutes later; she walked off stage and wrapped a dressing gown around her body. The girls all came up to her and congratulated her on a job well done; she was with them for a few more shows, only one show a night for her but she'd get better with time.

She walked into the dressing room and began to get changed; walking out from behind backstage to where her fellow agents waited for her. She talked to them for a few minutes before making her way over to the bar. She ordered herself a drink and asked the bartender to send a few drinks over to the table that housed her ex, his best friends and their friends. She smiled politely as they looked over at her to thank her for the drinks.

Logan took his drink and walked over to her, sitting down next to her at the bar. "Sweet little Veronica is a Pussycat Doll; I never saw that one coming." He said with a chuckle as he sipped his drink.

"Well maybe you didn't know me as well as you thought." She said with a grin as she sipped on her own drink.

"It may have been a while since I last saw you, but I'd say I still know you pretty well. Oh by the way, you looked amazing up there."

She blushed a little as he mentioned how good she looked on stage. "Guess you'll never find out if you still know me well enough. What are you doing here anyways?" She asked wondering.

"Dick's Bachelor party."

"Oh that's right, I was supposed to be in the wedding but I'm here instead. I felt so bad telling Mac I couldn't make it."

"You're not coming?"

"Nope. I wish I could go; I was supposed to be Maid Of Honour but can't get away from work."

"The wedding's not for another month. They had the parties earlier than normal due to some reason I forgot." He chuckled softly and had another sip of his drink.

"How have you been Logan?"

"Oh you know." He plastered a smile on his face. "I'm great, couldn't be happier with life." He let his smile fade a little. "But if I was really honest with you; I'd say work life is really going good; personal life, not so much." He said honestly, as he looked into his glass.

"I happen to know what you mean." She said as she looked over at him.

"So are you undercover?" He said in a soft whisper.

"Yeah." She whispered back.

"Are you doing anything else tonight or do you have another show to do?"

"No, I'm free; I think. I'm only doing one show a night with the girls."

"So I might get that private show after all." Logan said before he started rubbing his arm from where Veronica hit him.

"Watch it mister, I'm a lot stronger now."

"I'll say that hurt Ronnie." He said with a pout.

"You'll get over it."

"I wanted to now if you wanted to get dinner or something."

"I don't know Logan; as much as I want to, I don't want to end up in a fight by the end of the night and don't say there won't be one. We both know what we are like; we will need to talk about things from years ago. It's who we are."

"Can't we have a promise clause; no fighting?"

"Since when has that ever stopped us? It's you and me; fighting is what we do best."

"I seem to recall the make up sex being pretty hot as well."

She blushed for the second time that night. "Well those days are over."

"Never say never." Logan said as he finished off his drink. He pulled a card out of his pocket and passed it to her. "My cell number is at the bottom; give me a call later if you feel up to doing anything. Bye Ronnie." He said as he kissed her on the cheek softly before returning to the table of boys.

Veronica lifted a hand up and lightly ran her fingers over the spot he had kissed her. He still made her feel all tingly inside. She picked up the card; looking at it briefly before putting it into her pocket. She finished off her drink before making her way over to her fellow workmates.

**A/N: **_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I am touched at your kind words and hope you all continue to read, review and enjoy this story. Just have to mention, she's not apart of the music group PCD, she's apart of the Las Vegas show The Pussycat Dolls, now that that's cleared up onto the next item of business. I promise to start making the chapters longer as of the next chapter. I just wanted to get this one up for you guys. Anyways hope you enjoy, don't forget to review for me, with any ideas, thoughts or whatever you wish to say. It all helps in getting me to write another chapter wuickly or not. xxx_


	3. Trying To Make Some Progress

They worked well into the early hours of the morning, Veronica was ready for bed but something was stopping her. Logan coming into her life again was not expected, but for some reason she was drawn to him once again. Something about him always had her mind cloud over, the butterflies return in her stomach.

Logan heard a knock on his door, as he slowly rose from his bed and walked over to answer it. On the other side stood a smiling Veronica with a bottle of wine in her hands. He smiled as he opened the door a little further and let her walk inside his room.

"Well this certainly wasn't expected." He said as he closed the door as he moved towards the couch to sit down.

"Why is it, when I'm around you my head turns to mush and while I can keep up with the witty banter we always seem to have going, I always think about kissing you, touching you, you being inside of me." She said as she placed the bottle on the table but stayed standing, afraid of what she would do if she stopped moving and sat down next to him.

"Would it help if I told you that when I saw you tonight; my heart skipped a beat, my palms became sweaty and all I could think of was, I knew what you looked like under the very little you wore and how much I wanted to rip of everything to have you." He said as he watched her pace in front of him.

"Logan you can't do this, come into my life again and make me feel like this. It's not fair; it took me years to try to forget about everything I felt towards you. Every kiss, touch, loving look; I fucking miss it okay, I am a complete mess without it. I may put on a tough girl image but underneath it all, I am a complete mess. I don't want to be that girl who becomes a mess over a guy; I've never been that girl with anyone except when it came to you."

"You can't blame me for this; you're as much to blame as me. You make me feel things I have not in years; things I have tried to bury so deep that no one could touch it. Veronica you make me crazy with lust, hope and love; the way only you could do." He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

"So where does this leave us?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean, I know we're good together for a little while but then you go and get the doubts in your head. You couldn't even tell me that you loved me and I bet you still couldn't."

"Logan that's not all true. There were always reasons why the doubts were planted into my head. Madison Sinclair being one of them."

"When are you going to let that go? Seriously Veronica it was over ten years ago and we weren't even together." He said starting to get slightly pissed off.

"It still happened, you know how much I hated her but you still went and did it anyway."

"We we're fucking broken up Veronica, I was drunk and upset because you once again broke my heart. Something I ended up getting used to in the end, for some reason I was addicted to it.

"I have to go." Veronica said as she began to make her way towards the door.

"Oh no you don't your staying and were getting everything out in the open." He said getting up and racing over to her grabbing her wrist.

"Let go of me Logan, now." She said trying to get her hand out of his grasp.

He grabbed her other wrist and pinned her to the wall. "Why would I do that? So you can run away once again?"

She took in a deep breath; the butterflies began to wreak havoc in her stomach. "Logan please let me go."

"What will happen if I don't want to?" He said as he leaned into her a little.

"I might kiss you." She said honestly.

A/N: I know I promised you all a very long chapter this time, but I haven't been able to deliever. I'm very sorry. My grandmother died yesterday and I already had this part written. I wanted to get something up so you wouldn't hate or forget about this story. Let me know what you think and any ideas you may have. I'm sort of drawing a blank at the moment as to where to go. Thanks for all the awesome reviews from the last chapter, you guys are awesome.


End file.
